Sucesos en la Torre Stark
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que hablan de momentos inesperados, graciosos o vergonzosos entre nuestros Vengadores. Pretendo que halla de todo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sucesos en la torre Stark.**

**Resumen:** Pequeños drabbles que hablan de momentos inesperados, graciosos o vergonzosos entre nuestros Vengadores.

Habra de todo y probablemente algo de Slash porque mi hermana me presiona con eso, pero todo depende.

**Advertencias: **No mucho... aun

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL, ya los desvarios son mios xD

* * *

**Tony, ya supera el abandono.**

Si hubiese sabido que ni siquiera ella era capaz de aguantarle, hace mucho que hubiese desistido de intentarlo, pero no.

Ella siempre se mostraba comprensiva y terminaba siempre aceptándole y perdonándole cuanta locura se le pasara por la cabeza.

Mas sin embargo ella tenía un límite y el hace mucho que lo había superado, ¿por qué entonces más ilusiones? ¿Por qué aguantarle hasta lo que no debía?

Tal vez por el simple hecho de que ya no le amaba, pero le quería como quizás un hermano? Y ese tipo de amor o cariño sí que era infinito.

Tenía que superarlo y no guardar rencor, porque aún se seguía encargando de la empresa. Quedar como amigos, simples amigos, como al principio. Él era Tony Stark, no sería difícil olvidar y tampoco volver a ser el mismo.

Se asomó al desayunador donde el Dr. Banner ya se encontraba comiendo, decidió sentarse a su lado e invitarle a los planes que tenía para la noche: diversión, alcohol y chicas. Estaba dispuesto a invitarle con los ánimos que le caracterizaban y aquella sonrisa que demostraba lo perfecto que era cuando los vio y su rostro cambio totalmente…

El Dr. observo a Tony y aquella expresión rara de ver en él, a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba vio como rápidamente desaparecía su desayuno en la boca del moreno.

-¡Tony! ¡Esos eran mis duraznos!- Podría haberle golpeado, transformarse en Hulk y darle bien duro pero lo que presencio a continuación le hizo olvidar su enojo: Stark estaba llorando, con las mejillas aun infladas por la fruta que se había tragado de un solo bocado. No sabía si reírse o ponerse triste por aquella escena.

Observo por fin como aquel se tragaba con dificultad la fruta y le escucho decir:

-Eran sus favoritos...- y volvía a ahogarse en llanto, le dio pena y le abrazo, dándole palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

Al parecer al hombre de hierro no le iba a ser fácil olvidarse de Pepper.

* * *

Pues espero que les halla gustado, aun tengo unos mas por ahi pero todo depende de como sea recibido el fic :)

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucesos en la torre Stark.**

**Resumen:** Pequeños drabbles que hablan de momentos inesperados, graciosos o vergonzosos entre nuestros Vengadores.

Habra de todo y probablemente algo de Slash porque mi hermana me presiona con eso, pero todo depende.

Segundo chapter!, lo subi por que estaba ya escrito y el anterior estaba corto... XD Espero les este gustando y bueno pueden hacer peticiones por si de repente quieren saber sobre algun tipo de situacion a lo mejor y saco algo gracioso...

**Advertencias: **No mucho... aun

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL, ya los desvarios son mios xD

* * *

**Platicar contigo es...**

Tiempo sin ver a ninguno de ellos, tal vez escuchar sus voces por el teléfono o la televisión en ciertos casos especiales pero era mejor verlos en vivo y directo. Le hacía feliz volverse a reunir con aquellas valientes personas que una vez habían compartido a su lado el triunfo de salvar el planeta, feliz de hablarles nuevamente y convivir con ellos aunque con algunos más que otros.

Le gustaba platicar con Natasha porque era educada y muy culta aunque a veces sospechaba que lo psicoanalizaba o quería sacarle algún tipo de información. Esa mujer a veces daba miedo.

Platicar con Clint no era lo mejor, el tipo estaba entrenado como Natasha pero era más reticente a soltar palabras, como si sospechara que le fuese a robar información valiosa o algo así. El tipo no confiaba de seguro ni en su propia sombra.

Hablar con el doctor Banner era tranquilizador pero llegando a un punto en especial, el científico comenzaba a decir palabras que el simplemente no conocía y tampoco estaba dispuesto a conocer. Para que le serviría de todas formas, él ya estaba demasiado viejo; literalmente, para que aquello le sirviera en alguna etapa de su vida.

El más cercano a su actitud sin duda era Thor, ambos perdidos en un mundo que les era desconocido; a él por la época más que nada. Se divertía con el asgardiano pero a veces le era un poco exasperante, con el comprendía lo que debía de sentir el Dr. Banner cuando le explicaba alguna teoría suya, solo que en el caso de Thor la cosa era más simple; como explicarle el funcionamiento del microondas, pero igual de difícil.

Por último el Sr. Stark, tal vez era el más difícil de tratar simplemente por el hecho de que no le respetaba, se la pasaba poniéndole apodos nada graciosos y contestando sus intrigas con otras preguntas o con sarcasmos mal disimulados y chistes que no comprendía y si los entendía eran ofensivos y vulgares. Platicar con él no era bueno ni sano pero le daba la impresión de que los demás se la pasaban bien con él o a menos entre ellos si se entendían.

Tal vez le faltase mucho por aprender de la nueva era en la que había sido despertado, sobre todo de Stark.

* * *

Se me olvidaba, mas adelante hay una sorpresa con este fic, eso es porque me inspire en una imagen que vi de una chica Coreana que hace doujinshis Stony ejem... y bueno ama a Stark *-* asdasdsa

bien, Tony es mi favorito de todos los Avengers asi que no se molesten si lo ven muy seguido y emm ya dije, acepto peticiones :)

reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucesos en la torre Stark.**

**Resumen:** Pequeños drabbles que hablan de momentos inesperados, graciosos o vergonzosos entre nuestros Vengadores.

Habra de todo y probablemente algo de Slash porque mi hermana me presiona con eso, pero todo depende.

**Advertencias: **No mucho... aun... XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL, ya los desvarios son mios xD

* * *

**Inesperado inquilino...**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Loki iba a vivir con ellos se hubiese atacado de risa y no le creería. Pero cuando Fury y Thor llegaron con el dios de las bromas tras ellos, el café que estaba por sorber termino en el rostro del rubio de los rizos.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?, no simplemente imposible. ¡El, a mi torre no entra!

-Perdona que te lo diga Stark pero, ya estoy dentro.-Rio Loki, exasperado por esa situación miro amenazadoramente al tipo del parche.

-¡Nunca autorice esto!, Jarvis ¿por qué demonios los dejaste pasar? Que, ¿ya nadie me hace caso aquí!? ¡Dije claramente no!

-Lo siento señor jaquearon mis protocolos de seguridad.

-¡Maldición Fury!- Antes de continuar se vio detenido por el rubio grandote que a pesar de saber que su medio hermano lo odiaría por revelar el secreto, era mejor eso a sufrir la ira de los Vengadores.

-El ahora no tiene magia, esta indefenso y no podrá hacer nada.- Sintió la mirada asesina de Loki clavársele en la espalda y la mirada incrédula de Stark.

-"Esto será divertido"- Pensó el genio -Bien si es así, no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Tener a un león sin garras y colmillos tal vez sea de ayuda, siempre quise un gatito.- Sonrió deleitándose con la furia en los ojos verdes, Thor y Fury sintiendo algo de miedo por el ambiente que se había creado.

-Hasta los pequeños gatos tienen garras, ¿lo olvidas Stark?

-Pero las tuyas están muy bien recortadas ¿no es así?- Se le quiso abalanzar y golpearlo, pero no caería en provocaciones estúpidas. Además que no tuviese poderes no significaba que no podía hacer magia, aún tenía sus pócimas, se dedicó a sonreír para sus adentros. Ya se vengaría del dueño de la torre y de su hermano también por andar de chismoso y ¿por qué no?, jugar con todos aquellos que se burlaran de él.

* * *

Y bueno, no recibi reviews pero dos personas me pusieron follow y fav xD asi que les agradezco... este es el ultimo cap...

de la vida normal de los vengadores, en el siguiente viene algo mas gracisoso y lo subire por que ya lo tengo... XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucesos en la torre Stark.**

**Resumen:** Pequeños drabbles que hablan de momentos inesperados, graciosos o vergonzosos entre nuestros Vengadores.

Habra de todo y probablemente algo de Slash porque mi hermana me presiona con eso, pero todo depende.

**Advertencias: **y bien apartir de aqui se pone bueno, segun yo xD. Por eso espero que aguanten mis desvarios!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL, ya los desvarios son mios xD

* * *

**Una venganza revertida.**

Se arrepintió por lo que había hecho y ahora no solo sufriría por su estupidez, sino también por la ira provocada de los demás. Es que nunca sospecho que Stark fuese igual de insufrible de pequeño, tal vez con un toque de lindura y más adorable; sobre todo con esos accesorios en la ahora pequeña cabecita y trasero, pero igual de sarcástico, fastidioso y altanero. Se dio un golpe en el muro por las consecuencias que habían acarreado sus malas intenciones.

- ¡Devuélvelo a su estado normal!- le gritaban.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste si no tenías magia?- le restregaban en la cara.

- ¿Orejas y cola, acaso es algún fetiche tuyo?-le tachaban de pervertido.

- Este enfermo- le insultaban.

- Sin remedio, igual que un chiquillo vengativo- le rebajaban.

- ¡A mí me parece lindo! - Si lindo... ¿por fin alguien le apoyaba? Observo a otra humana desconocida entrar al salón y al mocoso de Stark corriendo a sus brazos, lleno de felicidad y olvidándose de seguir gritándole o haciendo berrinche. Todos enfocaron su vista en la escena, parecían una familia feliz.

-¡Pepper viniste!, ves te dije que no mentía, soy más joven que tú.

-Lo veo y también estas más desnudo que yo. ¿Supongo que debemos ir de compras?

-¿Te divierte mi situación verdad preciosa?-beso en la mejilla.

-En realidad si y ahora como soy un adulto y tu un chiquillo tendrás que obedecerme, ¿entendido?

-Tampoco abuses mujer que esto será temporal, ¿verdad? imitación barata de Merlin-No sabía a qué se refería pero estaba seguro que aquello fue un insulto, enfrento la mirada mordaz del escuincle.

-No poseo magia, no sé cuánto durara aquello.- Sintió la mirada de los demás recaer en su persona, escalofríos lo recorrieron pero no se dejó amedrentar.

-Más vale que encuentres una cura ¡tú! Fetichista pervertido...sino...ya veras, vámonos Pepper, empiezo a tener mucho frio solo con esta camisa.

-Bien, pero antes...Jarvis tómame una foto con Tony-

-Como diga Srta. Potts.

-wow, wow, wow... espera, ¿cómo que foto?

-No sé cuánto dure esto, tú lo dijiste, no será para siempre, así que quiero un recuerdo.

-Pero solo una ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, solo una- Y ambos posaban para la foto, tonterías que él no entendería.

-¿Loki, cierto?- La humana le estaba llamando, la observo un instante y asintió, no tenía porqué negar su nombre.

-Bien, ya que fuiste tú quien lo convirtió en un niño de 6 años nuevamente, vas a ser tu quien me acompañe a comprarle ropa.

-Que!?- Dijeron todos al unísono, sí, todos, incluyendo niño y adultos ahí presentes, alguien pudo intentar replicar, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero no hubo tiempo, una mirada furtiva y sonrisa siniestra de parte de la rubia y todos decidieron callar. Se encamino al lado del mocoso y siguió las instrucciones que la mujer le daba con la simple mirada.

-Abajo está el coche, Tony sabe cual es llévalo, en un rato los alcanzo.-Volvió a sonreír y eso le dio escalofríos, vio alejarse a Stark a donde el elevador e hizo lo mismo, suspiro resignado. Su venganza no estaba saliendo como lo esperado.

* * *

Pepper se acercó a una de los sensores de Jarvis mientras era observada por los demás Vengadores, se les hizo raro que confiase en dejar a Loki a solas con Tony, entre ellos se miraron para ver quien sería el que le preguntara por la razón. La elegida Natasha, era mujer y comprendería y se entendería mejor con la rubia. Se acercó a ella y pudo alcanzar a escuchar unas palabras antes que retumbara por todo el lugar la voz del mayordomo virtual de Stark.

-Así lo hare Srta. Potts.-

La mencionada salió corriendo a encontrase con los otros en el carro, ignorando la intención de la Viuda Negra de acercársele y las miradas de los demás. Se despidió con un ademan y desapareció tras las puertas del elevador.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pidió a Jarvis?- Fue la pregunta de Clint, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Natasha cuando voltea hacia ellos.

-Un álbum de fotos de Stark- Contesto, arrancando risas y carcajadas a los demás.

* * *

Ok, lo se, no es original pero desde hace un buen tiempo queria hacer algo asi y lo hice y apartir de aqui empezaran los momentos cuidando de un Tony de 6 años creo yo, siendo cuidado por estos vengadores...

Ahora si, como en verdad me gusto lo que hice, no es como si fuese super genial, pero al menos me gustaria un review indicandome como voy o con algun tipo de critica que sea buena, tampoco soporto insultos... soy algo agresiva xD

En fin a mas reviews mas rapido actualizo y mas capis :)

adieu!


End file.
